


Jump, Jive, an' Wail

by sabershadowkat



Series: Abracadabra [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic interlude for Angel & Willow.<br/>Lyrics used: Brian Seltzer Orchestra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump, Jive, an' Wail

Jump, Jive an' Wail

 

#####    
Abracadabra 4

 

 

 

 _Baby, baby it looks like it's gonna hail_  
Baby, baby it looks like it's gonna hail   
You'd better come inside let me teach you how to jive an' wail   


"Angel, what are you doing?" Willow asked as the dark-haired vampire pulled her towards the dance floor. 

"Not me, us," Angel corrected, swinging her around and into his arms. "And we are going to dance." 

"But-but I don't know how to dance likeeep!" Willow squeaked when Angel launched into the swing steps. He kept it simple, so she was able to follow. Step right, step left, step back, step together. She grinned up at him. "This is fun."

 _Oh,_  
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
and wail   


"Ready?" Angel asked. 

"For what?" Willow said. 

"This," Angel replied, then spun her out and under his arm before pulling her back to him. He was smiling like a maniac. It had been too long since he'd had this type of fun. He dipped her back slightly, then returned to the opening position.  _  
_

 _Poppa's in the icebox lookin' for a can of ale_  
Poppa's in the icebox lookin' for a can of ale   
Momma's in the backyard learnin' how to jive an' wail 

Angel pushed her back away from him again and began pulling her into a series of turns; under his arm, around his back, under his other arm. Then he grabbed her other hand so their arms were crossed and grinned rakishly at her. "Hold on." 

"Whaaaaaaaah!" Willow squealed as she slid forward and down between his legs. He stepped over her and pulled her up to her feet, their arms no longer crossed. He immediately dropped hers and picked her up by her waist, then hoisted her upside down over his shoulder, so she was facing outward, her legs straight up in the air. She was glad she was wearing pants. "ANGEL!" 

 _Oh,_  
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
and wail   


Angel executed a series of moves that swung her around his body and ended with her back on her feet, facing him, one of his hands on his waist, the other holding her left hand. "Hi," he said cheerfully, falling back into the simple step. 

"Ooh! I cannot believe you!" Willow scowled. 

"What did I do?" he asked, giving her a boyish grin. 

 _A woman is a woman and a man ain't nothin' but a male_  
A woman is a woman and a man ain't nothin' but a male   
One good thing about is that he knows how to jive an' wail   


"You...your...you're dancing!" Willow got out. 

"So?" Angel said, twirling her away from him and then back into his arms. 

"But you don't dance!" 

Angel cocked his head to one side. "Oh. Well, then we must really look pretty silly." 

 _Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail_  
Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail   
Jill stayed up she wanted to learn how to jive an' wail   


Willow rolled her eyes and Angel laughed loudly. Other dancers turned to stare at him, not having heard the dark-haired, older man who appeared sporadically at the Bronze do it before. 

Willow giggled at their reactions. "Angel, your happiness is getting us strange looks." 

He shrugged. "Don't care." 

"Good, because I don't either," she replied. And the two danced and laughed together for the rest of the night. 

 _Oh,_  
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
you gotta jump jive an' then you wail   
and wail 

 

**End**


End file.
